headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Wetworks: Rebirth
| next = }} "Wetworks" is a trade paperback collection that reprints the first three issues of the ''Wetworks'' ongoing comic book series, originally published by Image Comics. It also reprints the first appearance of the Wetworks team from ''WildC.A.T.s: Covert Action Teams'' #2. The collection was released in 1996 and carries a cover price of $9.95 per copy (US). Issues * Wetworks, Volume 1 #1 * Wetworks, Volume 1 #2 * Wetworks, Volume 1 #3 * WildC.A.T.s: Covert Action Teams #2 Wetworks #1 * Claymore, Clayton H. Maure * Crossbones, Nicholas A. Jones * Dozer, Joseph H. Mendoza * Flattop, Jason C. Phillips * Grail, Salvador Joel Alonday * Jester, Cord Dexter Lemoyne * Jackson Dane * Pilgrim, Maritza Blackbird * Halsey * Mother-One, Rachel L. Rhodes * Drakken * Miles Craven * Persephone * Armand Waering * Dunn * Fernandez * Lupo * Rawlings * United States Special Operations Command * International Operations :* Black Razors * Night Tribe :* Vampire Nation :* Beastmasters :* House of Thom * Team 7 :* Wetworks * Altered humans * Cyborgs * Humans * Vampires * Werewolves * Balkans * Transylvania * Washington, D.C. :* International Operations Command Center * Assault rifles * Machete * Missiles * Symbiotes :* Nanotech symbiotes * Aircraft * Helicopters * Primal instinct * Superhuman durability * Broken neck * Burn victims * Decapitation * Evisceration * Exploding vehicles * Military units Wetworks #2 * Claymore, Clayton H. Maure * Crossbones, Nicholas A. Jones * Dozer, Joseph H. Mendoza * Flattop, Jason C. Phillips * Grail, Salvador Joel Alonday * Jester, Cord Dexter Lemoyne * Jackson Dane * Pilgrim, Maritza Blackbird * Armand Waering * John Lynch * Mother-One, Rachel L. Rhodes * Blood Queen * Drago * Drakken * Draxis * Miles Craven * Persephone * Adolf Hitler * Lewis * Rawlings * United States Special Operations Command * International Operations :* Black Razors * Johnny Savoy and the Living Dead * Night Tribe :* Vampire Nation :* Beastmasters :* House of Thom * Wetworks * Altered humans * Cyborgs * Humans * Vampires * Werewolves * Louisiana :* La Maison D'Auvergne * Washington, D.C. :* International Operations Command Center :* Waering Industries * Maryland :* Fort Detrick * Robots * Symbiotes :* Nanotech symbiotes * Motorcycles * Truck * Claws * Fangs * Superhuman durability * Superhuman strength * Impalement * Military units * Nightmares Wetworks #3 * Claymore, Clayton H. Maure * Crossbones, Nicholas A. Jones * Dozer, Joseph H. Mendoza * Flattop, Jason C. Phillips * Grail, Salvador Joel Alonday * Jester, Cord Dexter Lemoyne * Jackson Dane * Pilgrim, Maritza Blackbird * Mother-One, Rachel Rhodes * Johnny Savoy * Halsey * Regine Velasquez * Wilder * Calyx * Drago * Drakken * Draxis * Malik * Miles Craven * Armand Waering * Bill Clinton * Blood Queen * Dave * John Lynch * Persephone * Raymond Legauche * United States Special Operations Command * International Operations * Johnny Savoy and the Living Dead * Night Tribe :* Vampire Nation :* House of Thom * Wetworks * Altered humans * Cyborgs * Humans * Vampires * Werewolves * France :* Paris * Louisiana :* New Orleans * New York :* New York City :* East River :* Manhattan :* Madison Square Garden * Washington, D.C. :* International Operations Command Center :* Waering Industries * Eskrima sticks :* Grail's arnis sticks * Rifles :* Sniper rifle * Aircraft * Truck * Claws * Fangs * Flight * Winged flight * Decapitation * Gunshot victims * Laser weapons * Reporter * Shot in the head * Sniper * Viruses WildC.A.T.s #2 * Jackson Dane * Grail, Salvador Joel Alonday * Jester, Cord Lemoyne * Mother-One, Rachel L. Rhodes * Pilgrim, Maritza Blackbird * None * Unnamed combatants * None * Wetworks * Altered humans * Unknown * Symbiotes * None * Superhuman durability * Military units Notes & Trivia Recommended Reading See also